


A Sticky situation

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Honey, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Manna has had enough off her husband Duke, so she goes too Yuto for comfort, and more....(we need more Manna/Protagonists)
Relationships: Yuto/Manna
Kudos: 3





	A Sticky situation

Manna was annoyed once again her oaf off a husband Duke was no where too be found, feeling frustrated she saw Yuto heading back too his farm ‘such a sweet boy, for the last few weeks since he moved in, he has always popping around and giving me honey, and sneakily admiring my body’ she sighed ‘why couldn’t I have meet him instead? I hear the boy is still single’ Manna felt a depraved thought ‘why don’t I get him? his is single, I want a fuck buddy, and I don’t give a shit about Duke any more, that man is an insensitive bastard’ Manna started to plot how to get the young boy.

The following day Duke went off too work the Orchid, instead off going too meet Sasha and Anna, she decided too go to Yuto’s farm.

Seeing Yuto was water the crops, she went up to him “yuto? You busy?” she asked timidly off the boy  
“no not at all Manna, why is everything okay?”  
Manna’s eyes teared up “No they are not” she started too sob “Duke avoids me, he doesn’t want sex, he drove our daughter away”  
Yuto just put his arm around her shoulder and ushered her too his house, while Yuto made her a tea she absorb the young boys room as she put her plan into action  
“got any plans in a few days Yuto?” she asked wiping away a tear  
Yuto replied “No no plans why?”  
“Can I pop over tomorrow, I’m getting awfully lonely on my own”  
Yuto smiled and put a hand on her cheek “you can come over whenever you feel like, I’ll even have some honey for you” Manna smiled slyly at this.

The following day Yuto had just finished his farming work, he noticed Manna walk down the path “Go in Manna make yourself at home I’ll be with you shortly”  
Manna smiled “Will do”  
Sitting on his bed Manna smiled as she stripped too her underwear.  
As Yuto walked in he noticed Manna sitting on his bed in her underwear was flabagastered at the beautiful sight off Manna in her underwear “What are you..” before he could finish Manna swooped in and kissed Yuto  
“I need too feel special Yuto” she kissed him some more “My husband is a cunt, he is never around, I am sure he is fucking Sasha that whore, I don’t feel special any more” she took her bra off revealing her plump 36EE tits “But you Yuto, you visit me often, give me honey make me feel special, I want too fuck you, feel needed, please” she stroked his face “Let me into your life”  
Yuto stroked her face “Manna” he murmured before returning her kiss “Please let me fuck you, be my fuck buddy”  
Manna smirked and ripped her knickers off revealing her clean shaven pussy  
“Strip for me Yuto” Yuto stripped naked, clearly wanting the older woman Manna drunk sight of the boys nine inch monster cock not even Duke was that big Manna smirked “Got a jar of honey?”

Manna smothered her tits with the Honey as Yuto watched “Oh I know this is unusual but don’t worry this will be fun” Manna forced Yuto’s face too lick the honey off her tits, moaning as the young boy sucked the honey off “Good boy she moved Yuto’s face too her honey covered mouth “lick” Yuto did as Manna commanded and licked the honey off her face, giving her a french kiss, licking the honey off her lips, Maana went to the jar and slathered a load off Honey on Yuto’s cock “This is my speciality Yuto not even Duke got this treatment” Maana swooped down and sucked his cock licking the honey off his cock, making her mouth sweet and sticky she sucked him off for a few minutes, enjoying the unusual mix off Yuto’s cock and the honey “Mmhmmm” moaned Manna, clearly lost to the motion off licking Yuto’s cock, no her new fuck buddies cock!  
Manna kept going cleaning his cock as Yuto suddenly cummed, the cum and honey mixing in Manna’s mouth “that was delicious darling” she locked eyes with Yuto clearly wanting more from her new fuck buddy  
“kiss me, Yuto make me yours”  
Yuto bent down the Manna and kissed her, french kissing the woman as he fondled her still sticky breasts.

Manna slathered more honey down on and around her pussy “Lick me Yuto, lick a slut like me good! Make me your fuck buddy we can fuck like this all day if you want”  
Yuto smirking at fucking her all day quickly, swooped down onto Manna’s honey slathered pussy “Oh Yeah Mhmmmm” moaned Manna, stroking the boys hair as he sucked her out “T-thats right lick my slutty pussy Yuto” Yuto licked deeper making Manna moan “Oh goodness not even Duke does that”  
Yuto moved away from her pussy and came face too face with her “Duke is not to be mentioned here Manna, I am your lover here not him” Yuto kissed her “Understood?”  
Manna nodded and slathered more honey on her pussy “Sorry Yuto” she giggled “suck this bitch out!” Yuto went back to her pussy sucking the honey slathered bitch out, moaning as he licked her good, Yuto stuck his tongue deeper into her pussy making the woman squirm in delight, not able too take it any more Manna cummed spraying her pussy juice all over Yuto’s face, Yuto just started too lick her pussy more.

Finally finished licking Manna out Yuto moved his raging cock near her pussy “Want my cock?” Manna nodded as Yuto shoved his cock in and out off Manna’s sticky wet pussy.  
“Mhmmmm” Manna moaned as the boy pounded her, she had forgotten was it was like too be fucked too be wanted and she knew from now on Yuto with give it too her in spades, panting as the boy pound her on the bed she pulled him onto her and kissed him passionately, taking the boys hard cock in her pussy she kept up with him, hours passed as he pounded her until finally he cummed all in her pussy, moaning Manna lick the cum still leaking out off his cock and fingered great globs from her pussy and sucked her fingers clean, Yuto had passed out next too her, Manna just cuddled up with her new lover, clearly not caring if Duke found her or not, Manna was happy.

A few days later Yuto was watering the crops as he saw Manna walk up “Seconds?” she asked with a sly wink holding a jar of honey.  
Yuto just dropped what he was doing and went into his house with Manna, bolting the door, for hours the only sound too be heard were their moans off passion

END


End file.
